Please Notice
by Peanut61654
Summary: Gray and Juvia have started dating and Natsu can't help but get jealous...(I'm bad at summaries xD) Fluffyness! GrayXNatsu I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Please review and favorite! :)


**Hey guys! Here is another Gratzu fic... I have a feeling this may be pretty crappy because I am very tired lol but hopefully it is good…**

* * *

Natsu formed his hands into fists under the table. He was in the Fairy Tail guild hall…trying not to look like he was sulking. Gray and Juvia sat at a table in front of him. Gray had his hand linked in Juvia's and a soft smile on his pale face.

'That should be me! Not Juvia!'

Natsu wanted to get up and shout it to the rooftops but it just didn't seem right.

'As long as Popsicle is happy…that's all that counts I guess.' The pinkette thought as he let out a small sigh,

"Natsu? What wrong?" A high-pitched voice asked.

"Nothing, Happy." Natsu replied, trying to not sound irritated.

The blue exceed looked over at Gray and Juvia, who were laughing as Gray planted a playful kiss on the rain women's lips. Happy's face lit up deviously.

"You liiiiike him." Happy purred.

"No I don't!" The dragon slayer shouted in protest as he spun to face his friend.

Happy squeaked as he plopped down on the table, watching Natsu's face scrunch up in anger as the fire mage watched the lovers in front of him. Natsu had a huge crush on Gray ever sense he met him when they were young. He never admitted it to himself until years later. Just to prove himself wrong, he always told himself he hated the ice mage with a burning passion. With telling himself that he hated Gray, he always picked a fight with the ice mage. When Natsu found his feelings for the raven haired teen he couldn't get Gray to take him seriously and they would just end up in another fight. The pinkette dropped hints all the time and Gray never sensed them. Gray and Juvia had announced their relationship a week ago, the pink haired teen tried his best not to act jealous but he was having a hard time.

"It's not fair…" Natsu whined quietly.

"What's not fair?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Natsu eyes widened as he realized only Juvia was sitting at the table now. He looked up to see Gray Fullbuster looking down at him confused.

"Are you alright flame brain? Well not like I care but still you keep mumbling things and staring at us…" The raven sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Not to the ice mage's knowledge, the words hit Natsu like his motion sickness.

"If you don't care then why did you ask in the first place?" The pink haired teen replied in an all too serious tone.

Gray was taken aback by the tone of his best friend and rival's voice.

"Just…what is up with you today? Wait not just today but it has been all week. Please just tell me so maybe I can help." The raven said calmly as he put up his hands in a surrender motion.

'Jeez…Natsu is acting like a girl at _that_ time of the month…' Gray thought a little annoyed by the fire mage's behavior.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Come one lizard breath, I wasn't born yesterday you know. I can tell something's up."

Natsu's body was shaking a bit now. He was looking down at the table and his hands were clenched so hard, his tan knuckles were white.

"Did you ever care to notice? How many times I tried?" Natsu asked, his voice trembling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The ice mage replied with a tilt of his head.

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Natsu shouted as he sprang from his chair, face to face with a very shocked Gray.

"And you never noticed! No matter how many I tried to tell you! No matter how many hints I dropped you never- All we ever do is fight now! I just can't hold any of this in any longer….I love you, Gray Fullbuster… _but that doesn't matter to you does it_? "The pink haired teen shouted, his fists now ignited in brilliant flames.

Natsu felt tears spill down his cheeks as he turned and ran out of the guild hall. The whole room fell silent. No one said a word as Gray tried to recover from the shock and guilt. Juvia looked at Gray with slight worry but stood up and pushed his toward the door.

"Go get him., Gray-sama." The rain woman whispered.

"But-Juvia…I…" The ice mage stuttered.

"Just go! My heart only belongs to you but it doesn't mean that your heart is mine.." Juvia whimpered but she smiled softy", I know Natsu means a lot to you so go and find him".

Gray thought for a split second but ran out the door but before he continued to run, he turned toward his former lover and smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia."

XXX

Gray figured Natsu would be by the river they used to hang out at when they were kids. Thoughts ran through his head at a million miles per hour. He started to notice little hint Natsu dropped from stilling his underwear to saying a few sweet words.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I not notice!?" He scolded as he finally made it to the riverbank were none other then Natsu was sitting there sadly.

Gray stopped at Natsu's side as he tried to catch his breath. The pinkette didn't say a word as the raven sat next to him. Natsu was wiping away tears from his eyes… he hated it when he cried…it felt like he was showing weakness but this time he couldn't help it.

"Natsu-"

"Leave me alone stripper.." Natsu grumbled in reply.

"I'm so sorry." Gray replied as he hung his head in shame, his raven colored hair falling over his eyes.

Natsu turned his head toward Gray, a frown on his face. The ice mage looked up and met his newfound crush's eyes.

'I'm either going to make this a lot worse or a lot better.' Gray decided as he leaned in.

His frosty lips met warm ones as he wrapped his arms around Natsu. He felt the dragon slayer tense but then instantly melt into his arms. The ice mage pulled away for a brief second.

"I-I love you too, Natsu."

The fiery dragon slayer gave him a large, genuine smile and kissed him once more.

XXX

* * *

**Ehhhh was it any good? Please Review and favorite! **** T**


End file.
